kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Takahara
Character Overview Ayumi Takahara (高原 歩美, Takahara Ayumi) is the first capture target in the series. Personality She is Keima's classmate at Maijima Private High School. Her defining character traits include general cheerfulness and athleticism. She is a rising star in the track and field team at Maijima and quite possibly the fastest person at the school. In the anime and an omake, she is depicted as running recklessly to get anywhere, often running in her haste into walls or people. Although she initially succumbed to upperclassman pressure and her own lack of self-confidence, with the help of Keima, she quickly became an important member of the team. One of her habits is to tie her hair up whenever she is preparing to run seriously. She claims to have excelled at academics in the past, but due to her devotion to running, it seems that she is not performing as well presently. She is a good friend to Elsie and has appeared multiple times in the manga, cementing her position as a character of some importance. Ayumi is also in Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays the guitar. As of late, it has been hinted that she has a Goddess residing inside her heart. There have been indications that she might remember Keima's "conquest" and she gets visibly angry and flustered by his efforts to expose this potential Goddess, to the point of kicking him violently through a doorway. Apperance Ayumi has short dark-brown hair and she wears a pink hairband over her head. She, like most of the girls in the series, most commonly wears her Mai-High school uniform. When she's off school, she seems to either wear a sleeveless top and short pants or the schools track uniform. She also has her hair tied up using her hairband when she's getting serious on the track. Abilities Ayumi can run very fast. She is so fast that, during the sports festival, she was ahead of even the male runners by a large margin. People often call her "Mai High's human missile" for her speed. The only bad side to this, is that she often runs into things, including walls and people. In terms of her studies, Ayumi is not doing well due to her sacrificing her study time for running. Plot Overview Daily Arc Ayumi makes her first appearance in the series as the premiere escaped spirit possessor after running over Keima in the hallway, something that he quickly appropriates as evidence of the inferiority of real girls. Her emotional conflict lies primarily in the jealous peer pressure a group of upperclassmen in the Cross Country Club are shown to be exerting on her, since she is to be representing the school in an upcoming meet. Eventually she bows to their demands by pretending to injure herself the day before the meet, but Keima is able to see through this and convinces her to run in the meet, aided by a basket of fruits and a new pair of running shoes, in which she came in first place. After the conquest, she loses her memory of her experience with Keima, but blushed when Keima congratulated her. Chihiro Arc Ayumi appears for the second time in the Chihiro Arc after Chihiro points out Keima's double standards, sending him into a state of (played for laughs) depression. She seeks him out when he is apparently dying of starvation in the hallway, whereupon she ends up feeding him and asking him to make up with Chihiro, her friend. She then inadvertently aids him by ditching him during cleaning duty, asking Chihiro to take her shift in an attempt for them to make up (showing her crafty side). During this interaction, it is additionally hinted that she still remembers what happened with Keima. Hunting Break Arc When Kodama agrees to give the 2B-pencils a clubroom if all of them got 100% for their English test, Keima agrees to tutor them as well as Kanon after some coercing from Elsie. When Elsie mentioned the word "kiss", Ayumi, as well as Chihiro and Kanon were shown to suddenly become very embarrassed, almost going into shock, hinting that they have not completely forgotten about what happened with Keima. Ayumi, Chihiro and Kanon all managed to get 100% after Keima's tutoring, while Elsie only got 45%. Nevertheless, Kodama gave the 2B-pencils a clubroom as he was very happy for once, Keima did not get 100% and instead got 99%. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon confesses publicly to Keima, she is one of the previous capture targets who is shown to be greatly affected by the news. She is angry enough to kick Keima forcibly through the doorway of their classroom, causing several classmates to wonder if a missile had just impacted nearby. Later, Keima attempts to make up with her (although in reality he is attempting to determine if there is a Goddess in her heart), which only ends in him being kicked again. He again makes an attempt after bringing her to Inazumart, telling her that he will be her shadow, after she firmly asked him to stop going after her. This event causes great emotional affection in Ayumi's heart as shown by her expression. Because of this, she is currently labeled as "likely to have a Goddess" by Keima. Later, when Keima becomes sick, he uses this chance to initiate an event. He chooses to have Ayumi participate. After setting up the measures to prevent Chihiro from coming, Ayumi comes to his house. When she came to the Katsuragi household, Ayumi found out that Keima's condition was really horrible (The latter cannot even fetch a glass of water) and proceed to nurse him. This visit was cut short when Chihiro came to Keima's house too. Chihiro then comes to Keima's room whereby Keima is forced to place Ayumi on his bed with him............. Relationships Keima Katsuragi During the conquest, she was shown to be justifiably angered and embarrassed by Keima's over-the-top antics, but ultimately came to fall in love with him. Despite having supposedly lost all her memories of the conquest, it has been repeatedly hinted that she has not completely forgotten, since she is often depicted as blushing around him for reasons that have not yet been completely revealed. She also has emotional impulses similar to jealousy and concern regarding Keima. When this is pointed out, Ayumi generally resorts to kick-based violence. The biggest evidence is when Keima was thought to be dating Kanon, she was extremely mad and jealous to kick him through a classroom, because he was in her way. Elucia de Lute Ima She is shown to be one of Elsie's best friends, along with Chihiro Kosaka. Aside from often associating with each other as depicted in the manga, they are also both part of the light music club that Chihiro started, the 2-B Pencils. She convinces Elsie that Keima wants to go on a date with her to cheer her up at one point. Chihiro Kosaka She's the best friend of Chihiro Kosaka, and attempts to aid Chihiro when she and Keima have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. Additionally, she plays guitar for Chihiro's band. Others Aside from Chihiro and Elsie, she is also shown to be good friends with Miyako Terada, who is another member of the 2-B Pencils, and Miyako is also a fellow member of the track team. Her other friend from the team is a minor character named Izumi Ishikiri. Aside from that, she seems to have improved her relationship with the upperclassmen who attempted to bar her participation in the meet during her arc. Finally, she recently made friends with the final member of the 2-B Pencils, Yui Goidō, who she actually met when Yui was in Keima's body. Trivia * Her name comes from Takanohara Station (高の原駅, Takanohara-eki). * She enjoys running, comedy television shows and eating. * She dislikes warming up, muscle training and spicy food. * She describes her recent troubles, somewhat pragmatically and ironically, as having her breasts increase in size, which impedes her ability to run. * Her personality may have been based on the Dōkyūsei heroine, Tanaka Misa. * She is currently considered by Keima to have a high chance of having a Goddess in her heart. * Her fandom shorthand is "93". * Her name means "walking beauty". * She is the first capture of Keima in the series. * The cause of the crevice in Ayumi's heart was peer pressure from her seniors and her own lack of confidence. * In her Omake, Izumi stated that Ayumi's trend of tying up her hair was becoming popular. However, Ayumi's "trend" of faking an injury also seemed to spread. * A character with some similarities to Ayumi appears in Wakaki-sensei's earlier work, Seikesshou Albatross, by the name Rika Midorikawa, even thouh her relation with the main hero is al ittle more friendlier from the start in Albatross. Quotes * (To Keima) "Hey, Otamegane. It's our turn to do the cleaning, right? But unlike you, I'm vey busy, so can you clean the roof top today?" (Chapter 1, p.16) * (To Keima while strangling him) "I'm sorry that I made you clean the rooftop by yourself. So, this is your revenge? Do it again and I'll kill you!!" (Chapter 1, p. 41) * (To Keima) "Why can't I run faster...? I've been practicing so hard..." (Volume 1 Chapter 1, p.55) * (To Keima) "When I heard Chihiro bad mouth you, I...I somehow got a bad feeling about it." (Chapter 30, p.6) * (At the end of Sport's fest) Keima: "Why did you go out of your way to come here and say something like that to me?" Ayumi: "Why? There's no harm in telling." (Chapter 108, p.17) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:2-B Pencils